


Fade Into You

by Zer0Fahrenheit



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Making Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Fahrenheit/pseuds/Zer0Fahrenheit
Summary: Night City has become too much for V, her Relic malfunctions worsening and her impending meeting with Hanako Arasaka looming ever closer. Not knowing what may be around the corner, V goes back to Judy's apartment, wanting to spend what may be her final night with her.Set between Pyramid Song and Nocturne OP55N1. This story is angst and smut rolled into one; I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all at Lizzie's Bar and to everyone who has commented on my previous works for giving me the encouragement and inspiration I've needed. You're all amazing!

The city became engulfed in darkness as twilight fell. Cars tore through the streets, the hubbub of the city’s residents reaching a crescendo that seemingly never ended as time marched forward, stopping for nobody. It was all just background noise – noise I had no inclination of entertaining. Not now. Not tonight.

There was only one thing – no, one person – I could think about, and she was here, in the apartment she’d invited me to stay in not too long ago.

Judy was leaning out of the window, arms folded, using them for support as she looked out over the disarray known as Watson. As I approached, she turned, her two-tone shag of hair framing the contours of her face. The doleful expression in her eyes became masked behind a smile, slight yet comforting all the same.

She slumped back against the lip of the window, using her elbows to prop herself up. The full moon’s glow had cast itself upon her slender frame, its intensity paling in comparison to her beauty.

“Hey, V,” she said warmly. “Just been thinking of you.”

My chest clenched.

“Been thinkin’ about you too,” I admitted, my voice cracking on the last syllable.

Judy’s brow furrowed, eyes questioning. “Somethin’ wrong?”

I couldn’t tell her – how could I? The Relic’s malfunctions had become more frequent. If I wasn’t coughing up blood or having nosebleeds, I was passing out, barely managing to bring myself back from the brink of death. There were avenues I could take, but none seemed promising. I didn’t have much time left.

“V?”

Judy took my hand in her own, her thumb dancing delicately over my palm. She held my gaze, the warmth of her soft, hazel eyes enveloping me. I did all I could to shake my head.

“Just wanted – just wanted to be here, with you.”

_Coward._

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll always be here. Jus’ say the word.”

 _But I won’t be,_ I thought, throat tightening. I swallowed, pushing back against my emotions.

Using my free hand, I brushed her fringe to the side and cupped her cheek. She sunk into my touch, letting my fingers traverse her jawline and chin. Then, almost instinctively, she moved towards me, knowing what I desired the most.

Pushing her body against mine, she rested her hands on the small of my back, bringing me in even closer. Her breath was hot against my neck, the scent of chamomile clinging to her skin. She looked up at me, doe-eyed, and brushed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes, letting my other senses take over, revelling in the softness of her embrace.

The knot in my stomach unravelled as I allowed myself to become lost in the moment. She tasted like home, something I had long forgotten.

My hands trembled slightly as I reached for her hips, feeling her shiver as I moved them up to her ribs, stilling myself as I came closer to her breasts. It felt like hours had passed before Judy broke off, breathing ragged, cheeks flushed.

Between everything, a warm wetness had spread down my face. I averted my gaze, frightened at the thought of Judy seeing me like this, my vulnerabilities showing like a gaping wound.

_Fuck._

Using her forefinger to lift my chin, Judy looked into my eyes, biting her bottom lip as she did. She did not question the tears falling freely onto my cheeks, instead wiping them away tenderly, kissing where they had fallen. As she pulled away, she gave me this look – this knowing look. One that told me that everything was going to be OK.

“Jude, I…”

She quickly silenced me, using her thumb to stroke my lips. Taking my hand, she led me to her room, stopping only when we were at the foot of her bed. It looked like there was barely enough room for one person, but in this moment, I didn’t care. There was nothing I wanted more than to be in her arms, knowing that I’d be safe in the knowledge that nothing else mattered.

Turning, Judy kissed me once more, deeper this time. Our tongues met, slowly and sensually moving in tandem, Judy’s hands firmly planted on my buttocks as she squeezed them. I moaned into her, and I could feel her lips form a smile. We parted, catching our breath, our faces hot and heavy. Whatever innocence Judy had laid bare previously was now gone, replaced with a deep longing that I wanted to satisfy.

Pulling back, Judy started to toy with the hem of my t-shirt. She undressed me with her eyes first, her hands second. My jacket was the first piece of clothing to be relinquished, the thick material hitting the floor with a dull thud. The air was cool against my now bare arms, skin prickling from the sudden drop in temperature.

Unable to let Judy have all the fun, I traced my fingers over her collarbone, past one of her rose tattoos, and down to the buckle of her overalls. I undid the clasp with my forefinger and thumb and let them fall effortlessly, revealing her delicately toned abs. Sliding my hands up her waist, I brought my mouth to the top of her neck, feeling her breath hitch as I kissed down it. I nipped playfully as I went, the low groans coming from her throat causing my arousal to heighten.

As I continued my exploration, Judy’s hands fell to my t-shirt once more, tugging at the flimsy fabric with a sense of urgency. I complied, breaking off momentarily so that she could lift it off my torso. Soon, there were no more garments left to remove, our hunger to reveal each other’s nakedness mutual. Our bodies had become entwined in the process, our hands exploring each other’s canvases clumsily.

Judy was pressed up against me, our eyes locked, the flush in her cheeks now spreading across her chest, bringing my attention to her perfectly sized breasts. Her nipples, erect from both excitement and the cold, brushed against my own as she moved, sparks of pleasure igniting my soul.

There was an intensity in the way she stared, an amalgamation of lust, love, and fear, and it made my already pounding heart feel like a jackhammer had been taken to it. I recognised the emotions in myself, and for the briefest of seconds, I wondered what thoughts were troubling her.

The next thing I knew, Judy’s nails were gently biting into the nape of my neck, tearing me away from my deliberation.

“Don’t slip away from me now,” she whispered, kissing my jaw.

I kept my hold on her, tightening it slightly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

_Not yet._

Satisfied with my response, she pushed me back onto the bed behind us. I did not stir, instead giving Judy full control. Slowly, hesitantly, she rested her knee on the edge of the bed, holding onto my hips as she brought herself over.

Wrapping her thighs around my waist, she lowered herself onto me, the peaks of her breasts flitting over my natural state. As she skirted her tongue against the edge of my lips, she moved down my body, paying close attention to my breasts first, leaving a trail of velvet kisses behind her. My skin shivered where she’d left her marks, the ache in my stomach craving more. 

As if she knew, she stopped, just short of where my excitement was peaking. Sitting back up, Judy used my lap to steady herself. She threw her head back, shaking her hair out of her line of vision. I took her all in, from the way her eyes glinted in the harsh lighting, to all her curves and edges, and the way her skin shimmered from perspiration. She was beautiful.

I rested my hands on her thighs, fingers tracing the length of her owl tattoo, my eyes wandering to what lay in-between them. I swallowed hard. Judy looked at me, cocking her head to the side. For the first time in our dynamic, it wasn’t me who was smirking.

“I want to make you feel good,” she uttered, her smirk widening at my obvious redness, my cheeks feeling as though they had been set ablaze.

And she kept her promise.

Moving back down, she dipped between my legs, pressing her lips against my inner thighs in turn, treating them both equally. I couldn’t help but gasp as she found my sweet spot, her tongue dancing against the wetness she had effectuated.

She tended to my every need, changing pressure and upping her tempo as I melted into her caresses. Wrapping her arms around my thighs so that my back bowed, she edged deeper into my sex, the moan I was holding onto escaping my mouth. She tightened her grip, keeping her eyes on mine as she sped up. The overwhelming tension in my groin had moved all the way up to my gut, the pleasure I was feeling becoming harder to endure.

Tossing my head back, I dug my fingers into the bedsheets as time lapsed, my body feeling as though it was being battered by trembling waves of unending pleasure. My legs buckled under Judy’s grasp as she held me there, slowing her pace before stopping entirely.

The burden of the Relic had been stripped away from me, its hold weakened. It was uninhibited, freeing; everything I wanted it to be and more. I could think of nothing, save the joy that had become infused in my body.

Stirring to my senses, I opened my eyes, feeling Judy’s tongue pad delicately against my neck. I had become so fixated on the moment that I didn’t notice her moving back up my body, her hands now settled on my hips. Reaching up, she kissed me firmly, prying my mouth open with her tongue so that I could taste myself on her.

Retreating from the sensory attack she had initiated, Judy smiled at me, content. Still trying to steady my breathing, I brought myself upright on straining arms, lifting Judy up with me.

“Better?” she asked.

I squeezed her waist in response, fingers trailing over the outlines of her seahorse tattoos. I held her close, just for a few seconds, before licking up her neck and nibbling her earlobe. Adding a small amount of pressure, Judy’s breathing tightened, her nails digging into my shoulders in retaliation.

Leaving a kiss where I’d marked her, I whispered into her ear, “Yes.”

She hummed complacently. Keeping her arms hooked under my own, hands on my shoulders, she straggled one of my legs and started to grind her hips in a circular motion. My leg was soon slick from her excitement, the warmth spreading down my thigh. I watched her face, enjoying how her breathing was steadily becoming raspy and how her gaze was darkening under heavily-lidded eyes.

I ran my hands down her breasts, focusing on the one adorned with a spider web tattoo, before going down even further. As I did, Judy ceased her movements and shook her head, wetting her lips with her tongue. For a moment, I didn’t catch on to her intentions, but as soon as she placed her hand on my chest, I had a good idea.

Lowering me back down onto the bed, she outstretched my arms, trusting me not to move them until she permitted it. Placing her legs either side of me, Judy came to kneel over my chest and allowed her weight to fall onto them. There was a silent expectance in the way she looked at me, a yearning that was only accentuated by the way she’d pushed out her chest.

Bringing my hand so that it rested below her navel, I ran my forefinger over her cat tattoo, a slight grin forming on my lips. I had always loved this one and its hidden connotations, and I especially loved the way Judy’s breathing faltered when I touched it and brought my hand even lower.

She stopped me again, more forcefully this time as she pinned my wrists against the bed. She smiled at me coyly, six words lingering on her lips.

“I want you to taste me.”

The confidence in her voice caught me off guard. For the second time tonight, she had made me blush the same shade of pink she used to dye her hair. I didn’t object, instead letting her position herself so that her thighs were either side of my head. Curving my arms under her thighs, feeling the warmth emanating from her elation, I placed my hands on her rear and pushed her down onto my mouth.

Judy let out a long, stomach curling moan as my tongue slid up the length of her entrance. She was hot and sweet, and the way she was moving her hips made it all the more indulgent. I continued to taste her, enjoying the way she felt against my mouth. The short, faint pants she was releasing soon built up and became audible groans, her head reeling back in delight. As Judy’s legs started to tense, she brought herself forward, streaks of dyed hair sticking to her clammy face.

The look she gave me was one of pure ecstasy. She clung onto the bed’s headboard with her left hand, knuckles gradually turning white, while balling her right fist up in my hair. Judy tugged on it, not too hard, but she certainly wasn’t gentle either. She kept me where she wanted me as she edged closer to her release, my tongue working hard to keep up with the pace she had set for us.

Her skin felt white-hot against the coolness of my fingertips, and I could tell by our tempo she was close. It wasn’t long before she lost all restraint, the fire that had been swelling in her belly now erupting and engulfing her. Her entire body shuddered as she went weak at the knees, coming to collapse on top of me.

I kept her in my arms, our bodies suctioned together through what felt like sun-induced sweat. Her heartbeat hammered against my own, breathing shallow. We remained in the same position for a few more minutes, Judy allowing herself to be vulnerable in my presence. Letting my fingers travel over and across her back, I smiled. I had been right; when I was with her, nothing else mattered. I was hers and she was mine, for tonight, we had become one.

As Judy rolled off me and onto her side, she draped her arm around my waist, holding me close, acting as my shield. I let my fingers follow the length of her arm as I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Her breathing had become steadier, eyes like burnished copper in the city’s afterglow. Nuzzling into the crook of my neck, hair tousled from our time together, Judy circled the edge of my side with her thumb.

“V…” Judy began, voice low. “You gonna tell me what’s goin’ on?”

A sharp pang jolted in my chest. The night had been so… perfect. Did it have to be said? Now, this very moment?

“Jude, I –”

“– Don’t try and change the subject either,” she interjected, her tone stern yet caring. She looked up at me from where she lay and stroked my cheek. “Been getting worse, hasn’t it?”

I rested my hand on top of hers.

“I’m gonna sort this, Jude. Don’t have to worry about me.” I paused, watching doubt creep into her expression. “It’ll be over soon, and we’ll leave this place for good. I promise.”

I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, hoping what I’d said would be enough to reassure her. She kept her hand on my cheek and kissed me softly.

“I’m sorry, V. Tonight was… it was amazing, and I go and say some gonk thing.”

“Shouldn’t have kept it from you,” I replied. “You deserve more than that.”

_You deserve more than me._

Judy eased into me and smiled. “No more secrets, OK? Look… should probably get some rest. You should too.”

Nodding, I let Judy slide out from under my arms and turn over. I gave her some room, my legs now teetering on the edge of the single bed. I didn’t mind; I didn’t sleep much these days anyway. Lightly caressing her back until she fell asleep, I watched her body rise and fall with every breath she took. I couldn’t help but smirk as a slight rumble escaped her lips. She… snored? No; it was more like a soft purr, one that could set your heart at ease in an instant. Still, I couldn’t shake off the immense pressure that was looming over me.

Tomorrow, it was going to be all or nothing. I had a meeting with Hanako Arasaka, one that could possibly decide mine and the damn chip’s fate. Just thinking about it made my stomach churn. But being here, with Judy, made me realise that it was going to be worth it. Kissing Judy's neck as she mumbled in her sleep, I put my arms around her.

_I’m going to fight for you, Jude. Until my very last breath._


End file.
